Be Prepared for the Worst
by Dark Enzan
Summary: It's what Regalsama said. Once Dark, You never recover... Enzan comes down with an odd illness... But, is he really, ill?
1. Suffocating

_**A/N**_

_Hi again! I know you are probably sick of me, but I don't care. Anyway, This is a little fanfic, of, Dark Blues, Enzan, and Possibly Netto, The idea popped in my head when I was dressed up as Enzan. _

_**NOT SHONEN-AI!**_

Be Prepared…

Enzan looked around him, "Netto, are you finding anything?"

Enzan and Netto were again, on another mission. But, Mejin had warned them that this was going to be a little more difficult, but he failed to mention what.

Netto looked over at Enzan, "No, I can't see anything."

Enzan eyes squinted as he searched around the empty warehouse.

A small chuckle was heard, one that laughed with hatred…

Netto looked at Enzan, Enzan at Netto. The boys nodded, not speaking, just grabbed their PETs and waited…

…Nothing, not another sound. Until.

"BOO!" A deeper voice said behind them.

Enzan jumped, but than quickly turned around.

Netto screamed, than turned around.

"Burnerman?!" They both asked.

Netto glared at this cup-cake-shaped navi, "What do you want Burnerman?" Netto felt his anger mix around his body.

Enzan stayed calm, he nodded slightly to his partner, and than kept his eyes on the Darkloid.

Burnerman laughed, "I'm just here to kill you!" The cupcake's hand turned into a blazing firearm! He aimed it to Netto.

"Crossfusion!" The Netsaviors said together.

Now, both were fused with their navis.

Burnerman laughed, "No, that's not what I really came for…"

"What? Than why are you here?!" Netto asked, now very flustered.

"To see you both crossfuse, is it that hard to figure out?"

"Why? You see it all of the time!"

"Netto-kun! Look!" Rockman's voice echoed in Netto's head.

Netto looked over at Enzan.

Enzan was on the ground, holding his insignia, panting.

"Enzan!" Netto walked over to him, kneeled down to the injured boy's height.

Burnerman just laughed and left.

"Enzan! Enzan can you hear me?!" The now, very frightened boy shook his partner.

Enzan looked up at him, "Netto, help.." He said, raspy.

"Enzan!" Netto shook him again, he than dissided to call Mejin about it.

"Mejin-san! You have to help me! I need an ambulance or something, quick!"

"What's the matter?" Mejin's voice now rose as well.

"It's Enzan!" Netto screamed.


	2. Harsh

At the hospital, Netto sat down with his family and friends, but something still didn't feel right, his rival, friend, and person. Was hurt, and hurt bad… And to make Netto feel worse, Enzan had asked for his help! Did he give it all he had? Or was he supposed to do something else?

Meiru put her hand on Netto's shoulder. "Calm down, he's going to be fine." Her smile was warm.

Netto smiled, "Thanks Meiru-chan…" He put his hand on her hand.

Meiru blushed.

Dr.Hikari was there too, he was pacing. "Netto, can you repeat again, to me what happened?"

Netto sighed, "I don't know, We Crossfused and all of the sudden, Enzan was down… "

"Did the Darkloid say anything?" Mejin-san asked.

"That he only came to watch us crossfuse. That was all…" Netto shrugged.

"Hey, maybe he knows what happened to Enzan!" Torhu's voice perked up.

Netto's face jerked upward, "He probably does!"

A doctor came out from, what looked like no where. "Are you here for Mr.Ijuin?"

Everyone nodded.

"He's alive, and awake, he seems fine." The doctor smiled.

"Do you know what happened?" Netto asked.

"No, But when you brought him here, something odd was about him, I admit."

For once, Netto didn't really care to the answer of his own question. He ran into Enzan's room.

Enzan laid there, he looked fine, he had the hospital gown on, but was sitting up. Smiling!

Netto walked over to him, Meiru very close behind him.

"Enzan?" Netto asked.

"Eh?" Enzan asked, he looked over at Netto, and the girl. "Ah, Hikari…" He smirked, "I should have known you had something to do with this."

"Netto-kun saved you, Enzan! You should be thankful." Meiru defended her friend.

"Oh, blah-blah, is that all you do?" Enzan growled.

Meiru drew back, did Enzan just say that to her?

"Enzan? Are you okay?" Dr.Hikari asked the boy, now right there by his side.

"I'm fine, that's why I don't want to be here." Enzan looked down at his fingers.

"Where's Blues?" Torhu asked, who currently had Enzan's PET.

"Give that back you little icy brat!" Enzan screamed, he got up out of the bed and grabbed the PET. He growled at Torhu.

Torhu kind of hid behind Mejin.

Netto looked at Torhu, "Torhu-kun, what did you see?"

"N-Nothing, that's why I asked." The shuddering boy replied.

"Nothing at all?" Dr.Hikari looked at his son's friend.

Enzan growled, "Blues is in here, I see him, Torhu is just to stupid to notice."

Torhu looked down.

Netto looked at Enzan… What happened?


	3. You will

The next day, Enzan was back home, and working again.

Netto sighed, "I don't get it, Papa… He was so mean, I mean, meaner than usual." The Hikari boy looked down.

"I don't know, it does seem quite odd… Plug-in and go to Enzan's homepage, see if Blues is there." His father ordered.

"Brillant! Thanks Papa!" The boy smiled, he plugged-into a computer.

"Netto-kun, do you have his url saved? The blue boy asked.

"Yeah here." Netto smiled, opening the folder, he gave it to Rockman.

"Arigato, Netto-kun." The blue boy smiled. Opening the link, he vanished.

In the net, Rockman was now at the homepage. He looked around him, nothing, everything looked deserted.

"Hello?" Rockman called, "Is anyone here?" He asked, again, waiting for an answer.

…Nothing.

Rockman blinked, he plugged-out and returned to his own PET.

"So?" Netto asked, anxious to see who was telling the truth, Enzan or Torhu?

"No one was there…"

"Ai! Torhu was right!" Netto shook the PET lightly. "Alright, I'll go talk to Enzan…"

At Enzan's office, Enzan was working on some IPC work.

"Work, work, work… Is that all you do, twit?" He said to himself, typing up some HTML code, for a firewall to help repair the last one they had.

Netto barged in, "Enzan! I want a word with you!" Netto yelled, pointing at the bi-haired boy.

"What is it, Hikari?" Enzan asked, smirking, "as you can see I'm working."

"Blues is gone, Rockman couldn't find him!" Netto screamed, "So explain yourself! What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Netto repeated.

"Nothing, as in, nothing happened…" Enzan shrugged, and continued typing.

"Of course something happened! You've been acting really weird since the whole accident."

"Leave me alone, Hikari."

"No!"

Enzan got up and ran over to Netto, elbowing his stomach, knocking all the air out from Netto.

Netto landed on the ground, he gasped for air. "What… did you do… that for?" He asked, in between breathes.

"You wouldn't leave." Enzan growled.

Netto stood up, He glared at Enzan, "I'll figure out what's wrong with you… I will, Ijuin." He walked out the door.

Enzan smirked again, "Of course you will, Hikari." His eyes shimmered, red, than back to the shiny blue. "Of course you will."


	4. Questions

Netto sighed, it was cold in the middle of Febuary, and to make matters worse, he hadn't figured out anything about Enzan's odd attitude.

"Rockman, is there anything we can possibly do?" Netto asked, only feeling like sleeping, wishing everything was back to normal.

"I don't know, Netto-kun…" Rockman sighed, he missed his red friend.

"Maybe…-"His thoughts were interrupted by Meiru's voice.

"Netto-kun, can I come in?" She asked, at the door.

"Hai…" Netto sighed (Yes).

Meiru walked in, a smiling all over her face.

"How can you smile?" Netto asked, he still felt as if this were his fault.

"Because," Meiru sat beside him, "I have an idea."

Netto's eyes widened, "What is it?" He turned his whole body to his neighbor.

"Well, If we figure as much out about Enzan as possible… Maybe some triva questions will tell us… If Enzan is Enzan or if he's Un-Enzan.." Meiru blinked at her own confusing sentence.

"Okay…" Netto seemed very confused himself, but not about the sentence, what did she mean.

"Well we know, that, if Blues is gone, and Enzan is acting funny, and this happened all during Crossfusing. That there is a high possibilaity that Blues is Enzan. Right?" Meiru asked.

Netto haven't even thought of that! What if Blues somehow was inside Enzan? "But… Blues acts different from what Enzan is acting."

Meiru nodded, "but it's worth a shot, eh?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" Netto said happily.

Meiru smiled, "Ok! Who are Enzan's friends?"

"Laika, Myself, Anetta and…" Netto paused, "You."

"Me? Why me? I barely now him." Meiru asked, now worried.

Netto shrugged, "Anyway, why did you want to know?"

"Well now, we can ask these people questions! You know, what's his favorite food,-"

Netto cut her off, "Ramen."

Meiru looked at him, "Ok.." She grabbed a notebook and wrote it down. "And his crush-"

"I don't know that one… But I bet Anetta will!" Netto's voice cracked.

Meiru giggled.

"Shut Up, gimme the phone." He pointed.

Meiru handed him the phone, "Do you know her phone number?"

Netto had his fingers by the number dials, but paused and sighed. "No…"

"Good, because I do, and I want to be a part in this too." She grabbed the phone and dialed numbers quickly.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah! Anetta-san? It's me Meiru-chan." Meiru smiled.

"_Ai! Meiru-chan!"_

Meiru giggled, "I have a few questions, about… Enzan."

Netto than remember, Enzan and Anetta had, had a little fight a few weeks ago, and Anetta left for her home in Netopia. He hoped she would still answer.

"_Okay… Shoot."_

Meiru smiled, "Ok, Do you know who Enzan likes?"

"_Likes? As in Like-likes?"_

"Mm-hmm." Meiru nodded her head.

"_Is Netto there? I'll tell him."_

Meiru's heart pounded, that was never a good sign. "Umm. Sure." She handed the phone to her friend.

Netto blinked, "Hello?"

"_Enzan's crush is Meiru."_

Netto's eyes widened, Enzan liked Meiru?! That wasn't fair! Netto had just realized he liked Meiru as well… Oh well, no matter. Enzan was more important than their crushes..

"Uh, Ok, thanks Anetta." Netto gave the phone back to Meiru.

Meiru blinked, "Okay, what about his birthday?"

"_Umm, I… I don't know."_

Meiru nodded, "Okay, so. You know more about Enzan's social life, correct?"

"_Yep, not so much the facts about him."_

"Ok, So, Who was Enzan's best friend when he was in… 1st grade?" Meiru asked.

"_Easy, You."_

"What?!" Meiru asked, "I didn't know him in 1st grade! How on earth was it me?"

Netto blinked.

"_Relax, you got any other questions?"_

Meiru sighed, "One more. How old was he when he received Blues?"

"_Six…" _

"Thank you, Anetta." And Meiru hung up the phone. She looked at Netto, "Who's Enzan's crush?" She asked.

"Eh? Oh, no one you care about." Netto chuckled.

"What?" Meiru asked.

"I'll remember, her alright? You just write down the other details." Netto smirked.

Meiru sighed, she wrote down all the answers that Anetta had given them.

Netto picked up the phone, "Laika will know when Enzan's birthday is."

Meiru nodded her head, as if to tell Netto to call him.

Netto dialed his number.

"_Speak."_

"Hey Laika, it's Netto." The boy smiled.

"_What do you want?"_

"I have a few questions about Enzan." Netto said, completely honest.

"_I won't answer."_

"What?! Why not?!" Netto asked, all flustered.

Meiru sighed, she grabbed the phone from Netto and spoke, "answer the questions or I'll tell Princess Pride that you like her!"

"_Grr… Fine, what do you want?"_

Meiru smiled, she handed the phone back to Netto and nodded.

"When is Enzan's birthday?" Netto asked, kind of embarrassed he didn't know himself.

"_December 10th"_

"Ai! Thank you!" He grabbed the notebook from Meiru and wrote down the date. "Okay, now what is Enzan's favorite season?"

"_Winter."_

"Okay, Winter? Got it… Now, What is Enzan's favorite Spice?" Netto asked, switching ears with the phone.

"_Rosemary."_

"Okay! That's all, thank you Laika… Oh! And Laika?" Netto asked.

"_What?"_

"You may want to get down here, we may need backup." Netto sighed.

"_All right, Checking out."_

Netto hung-up after Laika did. "Ok, now we have, Enzan's Birthday, Friend of Past, Crush, Favorite Spice… What else?"

"His favorite color is-"

Netto cut her off again, "Red."

"Nope, Black…" She sighed, "Gosh…"

"Oh…." Netto wrote it down.

"Is that enough questions?" Meiru asked, looking over Netto's shoulder.

"I think so, for now anyway." He smiled.

"Alright! Now let's go drop by a visit!" Meiru smiled.

Both of them stood up, grabbed they're PETs and walked out of the room.


	5. Answers

Meiru and Netto both arrived at Enzan's office, where Enzan was calmly typing up more HTML.

"Hello again, Enzan." Netto walked over, Meiru following.

Enzan looked up, "So you think the little girl can keep you safe?" Enzan scoffed.

Meiru felt rage in her heart, but held it in, and it calmly left.

"No, we came here to ask you a few questions." Netto said growling.

"Okay, what?" He asked. Now facing them, and giving them even more hatful glares.

"When is your birthday?" Meiru asked, looking at the notebook..

"December 10th.. Why the heck do you want to ask me these?" He asked.

Netto continued, "What is your favorite color?"

"Black, although red is a close second…" Enzan rolled his eyes.

"Favorite Food?" Meiru asked, her voice was very, questionable.

"Ramen." Enzan humphed.

"Who was your best friend in 1st grade." Netto asked.

Enzan paused, he shut his eyes, and sighed. "Hmm, 1st grade was a long time ago, but I believe it was Meiru…" He looked at Netto.

Meiru was still shocked that she knew him in 1st grade.

Netto lowered his head. "How old were you when you received Blues?"

"Six." Enzan answered, "Are you done now?"

"No! We have one more question!" Netto growled, he felt like screaming.

Meiru sighed, "Who is your crush?" She looked at Netto.

Enzan's head jerked up, "Er…" He looked around. He wasn't blushing, nor was he screaming… He was thinking.

Netto looked at Meiru, he made a 'Why-Does-He-Not-Know' face.

Meiru just shrugged.

After a while of silence, Enzan sighed, "Anetta?" He asked.

Meiru blinked.

"HA! No! You're wrong!" Netto pointed. "It's Meiru!"

"What?" Meiru looked at her friend.

"What?" Enzan raised a brow, he stood up, "Who are you to tell me, who my own crush is!"

Netto scoffed, "Well the real Enzan wouldn't have even answered the question."

"Shut up!" Enzan screamed, he threw one of the books, which was on his desk, at Netto.

Netto was hit, but got back up quickly. "Admit it! Admit your not Enzan!"

"I am Enzan! Now leave me alone!" He screamed.

Netto and Meiru stayed put, "No…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, throwing something at them again.

Meiru ran out, fearfully.

Netto growled he followed her, they waited outside the door.

"Netto-kun… There is something deeply wrong with him…" Meiru whimpered.

Just then, they heard a phone ring.

"Hello?" Enzan's voice asked, he seemed calm.

Meiru and Netto listened very carefully.

"_Yes sir.. I'm working on it now…… The only person who's been bugging my a off, is that Hikari kid…… Do you want me to kill him? ……. Ah, understood master."_

Meiru looked at Netto, whose eyes were wide. "Kill me?" He asked softly.

Meiru hugged him, she didn't care what Enzan thought of her, the fact that she liked Netto was enough.

"_Yes but sir... If I kill him, I have to kill the girl too…… I-…Yes sir…… No the signs of Enzan aren't coming back……"_

That was enough for Netto. He growled. "I knew it!" He whisper-yelled.

Meiru was astonished! Enzan wasn't Enzan at all!

"_Yes sir… Good bye sir…"_

"Hold it, right there!" Netto barged back into the office.

Enzan jumped and turned around.

"I heard everything! You aren't Enzan at all!"

"Ah…" Enzan smirked. "Ya caught me."

Now that they figured out, he wasn't Enzan… Who was he?


	6. Enzan!

_**A/N**_

_Hi again! Alright here's the reviews I got on all of the chapters._

_**Chapter 1: **blues-lover : _ENZAN! NO! HELP ENZAN!

_**Chapter 2: **blues-lover: _Dang sassy much, Enzan needs a chill pill or in this case my new high tech state of the art chill hammer (holds up giant hammer) ( bashes Enzan on head)

_**Chapter 3: **blues-lover: _Okay Enzan is now freaking me out () Cool red eyes

_**Chapter 4: **blues-lover: _ Who wants to play Enzan questionare! Answer correctly or we will tell your crush that you like them!! Muahaha! Tha was funny good chappie

Thank you, blues-lover! XD!

"Then.. Who are you?" Meiru asked, holding onto Netto's arm.

"Hm… Why should I tell, so you can interrupted my business?" Enzan asked chuckling.

Netto growled. "Just tell us!"

"I can't, I'll show you, but… You'll have to fight me first." Enzan smirked.

"Fine!" Netto screamed.

Meiru added in her part, "How can we fight you?"

"Demonical Area! Are you stupid, girl?!" Enzan snapped.

Netto called Mejin-san. "Demonical Area, Mejin-san!"

"Where are you?" Mejin asked.

"Enzan's house…" Netto growled.

"Alright." And Mejin hung up.

Now, all of the pretty colors came into place, the demonical area had gone up.

Netto crossfused, as did Meiru, With the help of Rush of course.

Now there they were, waiting.

"Ah…" Enzan smirked. "Give it a moment."

They waited…

Enzan's eyes turned bright red, his hair seemed almost to mix into a gray color, it grew longer, and a lot spikier. His vest became one thing of armor, and turned into a maroon like color. Now… Who stood there before Netto's very eyes.

… Was Dark Blues.

Meiru gasped, "No.."

"How are you… How are you standing here?!" Netto cried.

"Easy… I've been in Blues." Dark Blues smirked.

"What do you mean?" Meiru asked.

"Well, Like Regal-sama said, Once Dark, you never recover… There was always a little of me, in Blues." Dark Blues sighed, as if he had been explaining this for a long while.

"But, how come it's never happened before?" Netto asked.

"I didn't want to make my appearance to soon." He smirked.

"But, how were you in Enzan's body?" Meiru asked, feeling tears rush to her eyes, why did she feel like crying?

"Well, when you crossfuse, you and your navi become one, and than I just took him over." Dark Blues smirked.

"What about Blues?" Roll's voice asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh that extra weight? He's gone, dead." Dark Blues smirked again, his blood red visor shimmered.

Roll whimpered, Meiru screamed. "How could you!?"

Netto growled, "That's it! You die now!"

"You can't kill me."

Netto and Meiru froze.

"If you kill me, Enzan-kun dies as well."

Meiru felt the tears run down her face, "You monster…" She whimpered.

Netto growled again, "I would rarther him be dead, than you kill him.."

Dark Blues looked offended, "Ah, fine. Let's fight then." His arm turned into a sword.

Netto's arm turned into a buster, Meiru's into a bow.

Dark Blues charged to Netto, trying to slash him across his face.

Netto dodged it, jumping far back.

Meiru shot her arrow out from the bow, aimed for Dark Blues.

Dark Blues didn't notice, he followed Netto, but next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked at Meiru, then at his leg. Blood poured out from where a leg used to be. He growled.

Dark Blues turned his hand into a gun, and aimed towards Meiru, making her jump closer and closer to Netto.

Breaking all of the windows in Enzan's office.

Now, Meiru and Netto both had loaded weapons, aimed at the injured Darkloid.

Dark Blues growled, he stood up straight.

"Now!" Netto called.

Meiru shot her bow, as Netto his buster.

The arrow hit Dark Blues' arm, causing it to blow off, blood spilled down his side. The buster hit him right smack down, on the insignia!

Dark Blues panted, he fell to the ground.

Meiru and Netto froze.

Dark Blues screamed, his mind full of images, he was dying he knew it. "No! NO I can't lose!" He screamed.

Then…. All was quiet.

The demonical area, dissappered, and Meiru and Netto were back to themselves.

Meiru looked around the room, everything was ruined.

Netto panted, he looked at where the blood lay, it was all smoke.

But what was this?

The smoke cleared, and there lay…

… Ijuin, Enzan.

"Enzan!" Netto called, running to the blood spill. He kneeled down to Enzan, "Meiru! Get Mejin on the phone!"

"Right!" Meiru ran off to find a working phone, they blew up the other in Enzan's office.

Enzan let out a moan.

Netto looked over Enzan's body, everything looked fine!

Enzan was back, but… was he still normal?


	7. Kiss

Enzan opened his eyes, he looked around, a hospital room?

Netto ran over, "Enzan! Your awake!"

Enzan blinked, "Well, yeah I figured that…" He moaned, holding his head.

Meiru smiled, "Do you remember anything?"

Enzan looked at her, he blushed. "No… No I don't…"

Meiru smiled, she kissed Enzan lightly on the cheek.

Netto just smiled.

"W-What happened?" Enzan asked.

Netto looked at Meiru, Meiru looked at him, they both laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Enzan asked, flustered and embarrassed.

But it didn't matter, Enzan was back to normal, Blues was alive, he appeared in his PET, with no arm or leg, but recovery data soon fixed that.

The Ijuin brothers were fine…

… But what about the other one? Was he really dead?

_**A/N**_

_I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, Please Review and such. Thanks._

_Oh by the way, I'm still wearing the Enzan outfit. XD_


End file.
